Precious Gem
by Viska Vatten
Summary: Thorin was not always the stiff, brooding, majestic to-be-king dwarf. Sometimes, he was just like any other dwarf, and needed some love and affection. [Pre-Smaug] [Thorin x Reader]


**Precious Gem**

_Thorin x Reader_

Dale was alight with people, both human and dwarven, that were selling goods and conversing. This city was one of the most beautiful in the eastern lands of Middle-earth, and it always had something new.

It was easy to pick out the dwarves in the crowds, even from the back of a horse. Adults more then children, but with a trained eye it was not difficult. This particular community was tightly knitted, and it was not only the city of Dale that was sown into this story.

To the North stood a mountain, tall, looming and intimidating to a stranger. The dark stone statues in the early evening sun covered the stone path to Erebor's front gate.

The black stallion that trotted this pathway didn't need to be led by his youthful rider. He knew this trail just as well as she, or rather, you. A familiar face with a gentle smile causing crinkles to appear around his eyes awaited you at the gateway.

You dismounted the large creature with the helpful hand of the warrior. "Master Balin," you greeted, bending slightly at the waist to hug him. "You look well, my friend."

"Your flattery never falters to lighten my heart, my lady," Balin replied as you pulled away. "I see you have left your royal garb at home this trip."

The dwarf offered his arm, and you linked your hand through with a smile. Like your mother, you stood at the respectable height for a woman of five foot two. It made it easier for you to converse with the dwarves of Erebor, not that you would allow your height to hinder your friendships.

Balin led you through the mountain with stories of different things that had happened since her last visit. One story was of a certain prince who had fallen ill, and was bedridden much to his annoyance.

You could only smile and bite back a giggle. "I can only imagine how he's enjoying his rest."

The dwarf merely chuckled at her words. "Perhaps, you could lift his spirits as his is healing?"

As the two of you stopped in front of the dwarven prince's door, you nodded gently. If you could lift his spirits for only a moment, you would sacrifice whatever was needed.

The carved wooden door opened with little noise, and you slipped into the bedchambers silently. You pulled the tail of the traveling dress inside before shutting the barrier, and locked it with the key that lay in the keyhole. Slipping off your footwear, you walked to the high four poster bed that was set in the center of the opposite wall.

For a prince, the room was quite plan compared to her brothers. There were two archways, one led to a balcony outdoors with long black drapes blocking the sun and the other lead to a bathing room. There were tall wardrobes, one you knew to hold his different garbs and the other held his most precious possessions. Mostly weapons but there were some gifts, a few from his family and then a couple from you as well.

You pulled the tie to the cloak around your shoulders and folded it before placing it on an armchair by the fireplace. The warming pit was in the wall adjacent to the bed, and the small flame lit the room dimly.

This prince, the dwarf that slept in the beautifully crafted bed, was none other than Thorin II. He was the son of Thráin II, and the grandson of Thrór, the king under the mountain.

He was also absolutely stubborn and was not the type to allow an illness to make him bedridden.

On closer inspection, you frowned at the sight of the thin sheet of sweat that covered his face. Easing yourself onto the bed, you took the cloth that was on the edge of a small water basin that sat on the bedside table. Once the access water was rung out of the cloth, you cautiously dabbed it across his forehead.

As he stirred in his sleep, you couldn't help the grin that curved your lips. Very rarely were you gifted with the sight of Thorin so vulnerable.

The cloth turned with your fingers as you moved to his nose and cheeks. His skin had a pinkish tint which was no doubt a symptom to whatever sickness rid his body. You sighed at the thought of how long he could be this way. Thorin was not the type to just lie around and do nothing. He was to take the throne after his grandfather and father; a king could not be weak in his eyes.

Not that he was weak in any sense of the word. Even now, as he lay in a restless sleep, he held the persona of someone with strength and knowledge. These were only a few of the traits that pulled you towards him with a force you never knew existed.

Another favoured trait, one of the dwarven people, were the tightly woven spirals of hair that hung from above his ears. You brushed the braids and waves of dark tresses from the man's neck as you did your best not to wake him.

Thorin shifted, mumbling something incoherent to your ears. You could tell that he was rousing from his slumbering state and put the cloth back in the basin.

Running your fingers through his hair, you leaned forward to kiss beneath his ear. "Are you waking, my prince?" you whispered, your lips just barely grazing his skin.

A bare, muscular arm rose from beneath the sheets to wrap around your waist. "There is no man with the power to resist such a siren's call." The sound of his deep, coarse voice was enough to cause your body to quiver.

"I am no siren," you opposed to the claim.

Thorin chuckled, the sound vibrated through his chest into your own, warming your heart. The dwarf prince pushed himself up with his free arm to lean against the headboard of the bed. Just by his movements you could tell he wasn't feeling himself, and you leaned away from him to give him room to breathe.

A set of dark blue eyes watched your action with curiosity, but your eyes had dropped from Thorin's face to the lower portion of his body. It had been obvious that he was not wearing a shirt, but when the blanket pooled around his hips, you noticed that he was completely bare.

"It is not polite to stare, my lady," Thorin uttered with what could be called a flirtatious smirk. It was like him to tease you like that, being that he was the first man you had ever laid with for a night. Or multiple nights at this point.

You gathered the front of your dress in one hand and shifted to straddle his lap. Thorin was quick to slide his callused hands up your thighs before you released the clothing. "Perhaps if you were dressed appropriately I would not be tempted to stare."

This time Thorin grinned and pulled you closer to his scarcely covered form. You could clearly see the intention in his eyes as his hands roamed your lower limbs. It didn't help that it had been weeks since you've been together, and your self control was not as strong as you'd like to believe.

No doubt it was frowned upon to be together out of wedlock, but Thorin's seduction was something you could not resist.

"You're ill, Thorin," you reprimanded, trailing your hands up his chest to his shoulders. "I think that saving your energy would be best right now."

The man made a thoughtful sound before leaning forward to place a soft kiss on your lips. His beard was rough against your skin and you didn't stop yourself from pulling him closer. However, the dwarf groaned when you dodged his second attempt to assault you lips.

"I'm serious," you muttered, giving him a stern gaze.

"Woman, I have not seen you in weeks," he replied, gripping your thighs as you tried to move from his body. "It has been even longer since I've had your body."

You leaned away from him when he searched for your neck. Thorin knew how to get what he wanted and he wasn't having no for an answer this day.

Weakness was not one of his symptoms either, if when he lifted and laid you on to the bed was any sign. The strings that lined the sides of you dress were pulled free with skilled fingers and quickly pulled from your body. In no time the dress was falling to the floor and Thorin was upon your naked form.

Even without the fire burning beside the bed you wouldn't have been cold. His entire body was burning; even his lips were hot against your collarbone. The action was creating a pleasurable heat to pool low in your own abdomen but you couldn't lose yourself in the feeling.

Thorin, being ever observant, took notice to the lack of reaction to his activities. Lifting himself, he balanced on his forearms that were placed just above your shoulders.

"Am I doing something wrong," he questioned, molten eyes staring down at you with such an intensity you felt your head swoon. "Or shall we just omit the foreplay, my lady?"

"Thorin, you're burning, you must rest," you stated, with more willpower then you thought you had.

"I will," he growled, "as soon as you are sated."

The way he glowered and the huskiness of his voice was nearly the end of you. As he moved down your form, you shivered as he nipped and sucked low on your hip. There was to be no arguing with him, and when he delved his tongue into your core, what little willpower you had disappeared.

Thorin's tongue swirled around your sensitive nub and you withered under his hold. Your legs were thrown over his shoulders while one of his arms wrapped over your hips to pin them. With his other hand, he circled the pad of his thumb around your entrance, causing your hips to thrust against your will.

You moaned his name loudly as he teased you with his mouth. The heat at the apex of your legs grew and the pleasure coiled tightly. Your hands gripped the blankets beneath your bodies as you back arched off the bed when he flicked his tongue.

Thorin kissed your skin so lightly that you were sure you wouldn't have felt it if you weren't so hyped up. The dwarf prince sat back on the bed and pulled you up with him so you sat on his hardened member. His mouth found yours in a bruising kiss and a grown rose from his throat as you shimmed your hips.

"You wished me to save my energy," he whispered against your swollen lips as his hands gripped your waist. "But I will have you this day, princess."

This was something excitingly unexpected. Thorin was never the one to give up control, and he had never allowed you to have your way with him. It was exhilarating and your hand went to his chest to push him back onto the feathered pillows.

The prince allowed the action, and he was watching you with curiosity. His eyes never left your face until you ease his length into your moist opening. The walls echoed with the pleasured calls you both released as you rocked your hips timidly.

A slow, steady pace had begun that had to both of you groaning in approval. Thorin would thrust unpredictably and each time his was reward with a cry of ecstasy. A shudder wracked your body as the coarse hair that surrounded the base of his shaft rubbed against your body. The sensation was easing toward the goal of pure bliss, but the prince wasn't going to have it that way.

Thorin bucked his hips roughly, causing you to gasp aloud and fall to the side with him following. "You're mesmerizing, my siren, but I want you screaming."

With one of your legs hooked in his arm, Thorin drove into your body harder and faster than you imagined he could in his ill state. You rocked with each and every thrust until your body tensed around Thorin with a clear warning of what was to happen next.

As the coil in your abdomen ruptured, it caused a haze of bliss throughout your person, and the prince groaned at the sound of his name being screamed. Thorin's jaw clenched as you tightened around his body, and moaned your name as he released with the final rolls of his hips.

Your body was still floating in the rapture of the moment that had just past as the dwarven man fell to the bed to your side. An arm wrapped around your waist to pull you against your lover's chest and you smiled against his damp, heated skin.

"I don't believe it is I that is the siren, my prince." Your voice was so soft that if it wasn't for your proximity, the man would not have heard your words.

Thorin tilted your face up to give you a long, loving kiss that you wished would never have to end. Thorin murmured your name as if it was woven gold as he pulled you even closer to him.

"I will be yours until the end of time," he voiced with adoration. "I will see to it."

Sleep overtook the both of you quickly as the sun fell behind the horizon. Thorin, though still not feeling himself, felt better than he had in days with you tangled with him in the sheets of his bed. It was then that he knew he would honour his promise, for he would never allow such a precious gem to slip from his fingers.


End file.
